


Toughest Missions Yet

by lowlizah



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Superhusbands, the avengers are a super family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlizah/pseuds/lowlizah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically various moments as the Avengers tackle their toughest mission yet: parenthood. Apparently fighting villains and saving the world is occasionally easier than baby-proofing and play-dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toughest Missions Yet

**Author's Note:**

> written as an optional theme for winterhawk week 2015. I really enjoyed it though and want to write more about domestic parent avengers. if you have requests or ideas let me know. :)

"Awww look at him!" Steve cooed at infant in his best friend's arms. 

Bucky and Clint were preening under the attention that was being shed on the newest addition to the Avenger clan. 

Daniel James Barnes-Barton was a whole three months old of barely focused eyes and uncoordinated fat. He was mostly bald except for a patch of jet black hair that stuck straight up like a bird's crest at the top of his head.

"How does it not fall down?" Tony asked staring at the patch of hair in wonder. "It is literally defying gravity."

Bucky grinned down at his son. Truth be told, he was still a little apprehensive about holding him particularly about holding him with the metal arm. No matter how much Tony reassured him there was zero chance of him pinching Daniel accidentally and that the arm was regulated to body temperature; it still wasn't enough to put his mind at ease.

Though ironically enough, like Steve and Tony's daughter needed the light of the arc reactor to sleep, Daniel enjoyed the hum of Bucky's arm. However Bucky was still hyper-aware of the hardness of the arm and his son's soft head.

Clint meanwhile, had his own apprehensions about parenthood. Barely remembering his own, he had an intense fear of messing up considering his track record of being a grade-A fuck up. He insisted on Daniel sleeping with them in the bed for safety as much as practicality. 

Though really, Clint's greatest fear was not hearing his son cry when he needed him. It was why for the first month and a half of Daniel's life Clint slept with his aids in and on. Bucky had to force him to take them out at night like he was supposed to and then those first nights Clint barely slept.

Tony came to the rescue of Clint's sanity with a wrist band that JARVIS controlled. When Daniel would cry, JARVIS would activate the band that would vibrate waking Clint. And then because JARVIS was an awesome big brother, he knew the differences in the babies cries saving their daddies from fighting over what exactly each cry meant because let's be honest, their ability to identify what the cries meant were just as likely to end up wrong as they were right. Best high tech nanny ever really; it almost felt a little like cheating.

"Uh oh."

Bucky watched as Steve and Tony spun around automatically zoning in on Sarah who stood with both hands clamped over her mouth and her eyes wrinkled in a smile. Spilling from the table onto the white carpet was her red fruit juice, sippy cup opened with the lid on the floor and the cup up-ended.

Steve sighed as he began heading over to her fighting a smile. "What did you do?"

Tony frowned and stared at Clint and Bucky then down at Daniel. "If we are going to survive two tiny terrors you're really going to have to step it up JARVIS," he said.

"Of course sir, heaven forbid the Avengers own children succeed in doing what countless super-powered, super-intelligent enemies cannot."


End file.
